Perfecto
by Marinuqui
Summary: Ha pasado ya un año desde que decidieron empezar una relación juntos. Hermione quiere a Ron, Ron quiere a Hermione. ¿Acaso existe algo más perfecto? One-short de dos capítulos dedicado para kisses rain, mi amigo secreto Ronmionero.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** _Perfecto.  
_

**Género:** _Romance_.

**Pareja:** _Ron/Hermione._

**Aclaración:** _El "One-short" se divide en dos partes._

**Palabras:** _3003._

**Disclaimer:** _El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, y la pareja mucho menos._ _Este fic participa en el "Amigo secreto Ronmionero" del foro "Ronmione pride"_._  
_

**Rating:** _M._

_Este fic es regalo para **kisses rain,** que me tocó como regalo de amigo invisible._

* * *

Nerviosismo.

Eso era lo que estaba sintiendo en esos mismos momentos.

Algo tan sencillo y comprensible como el nerviosismo, sumado además esa sensación de temor al poder cometer algún error. Pero todo estaba siendo perfecto en todos los sentidos; o al menos, no había dejado el lugar destrozado en el intento de lograr todo lo contrario.

Había pedido ayuda a su hermana, la que no pudo evitar burlarse de vez en cuando de él por ese intento de romanticismo. Incluso se sorprendió, pero Ron no le hizo mucho caso.

Su amigo Harry no le había servido de mucha ayuda, puesto que el joven mago no era uno de los hombres más románticos del planeta, y mucho menos, del mundo mágico. Por eso, pese a que le pidió consejos, no le dieron la ayuda que él esperaba.

Preguntó a cada uno de sus hermanos, y tampoco le sirvieron de nada. Para gracia o desgracia suya, el toque romántico no era propio de los hermanos Weasley; y si pedía consejos a las parejas de estos, solamente llegaba a la conclusión de que eso no contentaría a su novia.

¿Quién era su novia?

Pues la sabelotodo, mandona y Gryffindor más valiente de Hogwarts, además de poseer una inteligencia que todo el mundo envidiaba.

¿Su nombre?

Hermione Jean Granger.

Su mejor amiga desde que iba a primer curso de la escuela de magia y hechicería, el amor de su vida desde que lo comprendió, y su novia desde hacía exactamente un año. El año que iban a cumplir esa misma noche.

Y por eso estaba sumamente nervioso.

Porque era un momento especial para la castaña. Estaba seguro de ello. Y si encima tenías que añadir el hecho de que Hermione era mucho más sensible que las demás chicas, todo se complicaba más de la cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, como bien le dijo su querida novia, parecía que tenía la sensibilidad de una cucharilla.

Pero también durante el tiempo que había estado con ella, sabía exactamente cómo conseguir que ese día fuese más especial de lo normal. La conocía demasiado bien. Tanto que empezaba a preguntarse el cómo habían estado tanto tiempo comportándose como unos completos idiotas, negando esos sentimientos tan claros y evidentes.

Lo primero que hizo fue prepararle un desayuno exquisito.

Los dos se habían trasladado a vivir juntos después de volver a estar unos meses separados por la necesidad de la muchacha de volver a la escuela y terminar su último año. Harry y él, en cambio, no se vieron en esa necesidad. El pelirrojo había tomado la decisión de trabajar en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley junto a su hermano, mientras que Harry había entrado en la academia de aurores. Hermione, pese a que tuvo su oportunidad, se negó por completo, afirmando que ella necesitaba terminar sus estudios y conseguir lo que se proponía por méritos propios. Ron no veía lógica a ese razonamiento, pero era consciente que no podía ponerse en contra de los pensamientos de la joven Granger.

Le hizo un café con leche y un poco de nata montada encima. También preparó unas tortas con un poco de chocolate por encima y una flor que le daba un toque totalmente romántico. Se había esforzado, dejando toda la cocina echa un desastre, porque había decidido al estilo muggle. Lo recogería después, aunque antes de que su novia lo viese; sino, le daría un soponcio por completo.

Se lo llevó a la cama, totalmente sonrojado. Ella todavía seguía durmiendo, totalmente cansada de una noche llena de papeleos y temas de los que tenía que estar encargándose. Siempre había sido así de trabajadora, cosa que en un principio sacaba de quicio a Ron. Ahora era una excusa para poder observarla dormir pacíficamente, puesto que era mucho más dulce cuando no estaba enfadada o de mal humor; pero a él le gustaba de todas las maneras posibles.

No sabía desde cuando había sido tan romántico, y supuso que el instinto le surgía con cada segundo que pasaba a su lado. Sonrió de lado, dejando la bandeja a un lado mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama, posando su mano en la cadera de su novia, que estaba tumbada de lado.

Suspiró, acariciando lentamente la zona de la pierna con cuidado. Ahora que se había fijado, siempre le habían gustado las piernas de Hermione. Muchos asegurarían que no tienen nada de especial, pero Ron no está muy seguro de eso. Sus ojos azules centellean ligeramente, siguiendo con su cometido, consiguiendo que la otra se removiese al sentir un tacto por encima de la colcha.

Así era cada mañana. A veces le sacaba de quicio, comenzando una de esas tantas discusiones sobre el por qué se pasaba media hora observándola dormir en silencio. Ron afirmaba que le parecía romántico y que pensaba que era lo que ella quería; y Hermione afirmaba que aparentaba ser un psicópata a punto de matarla. Y como los dos no sabían acertar con la palabra adecuada, se pasaban todo el día sin dirigirse la palabra, a excepción de comentarios con sarcasmo. Y por supuesto, a la noche se reconciliaban con cierto orgullo de por medio; pero como iban avanzando, eso era lo que en verdad importaba.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, fue todo distinto. La castaña abrió los párpados con cansancio, pero sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando se encontró con ese par de ojos azules observándola con atención. Y no pareció dudar cuando se sentó y besó los labios del pelirrojo con ternura, separándose para después percatarse de lo que el muchacho le había traído.

― ¿Y esto?

―Por nuestro aniversario―contestó, terriblemente sonrojado―. Como sé que te gusta el café, y también las tortas pues…

―A saber cómo me has dejado la cocina―replicó ella, levantando las cejas, quizás intentando que el pelirrojo confesase su crimen.

―Eso no es un tema importante, Hermione―intentó excusarse, consiguiendo que ella ladease la cabeza, sonriendo―. Lo importante es que hoy es un día especial.

―Estoy empezando a tener miedo. ¿Dónde está Ron? ¿Qué has hecho con él?

―Me ofende que pienses eso―bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

―Es que…

―Tienes la sensibilidad de una cucharilla―repitió el aludido con voz monótona, como si aquello ya lo supiese desde hacía tiempo―, pero también puedo tener mis momentos.

Ella se encogió de hombros, ladeando la cabeza y sumergiéndose en el sabor del café, que consiguió que sonriese de lado. Después de eso, dejó la taza en la mesita, procurando que el líquido no cayese sobre la moqueta, hizo un lado la bandeja y se inclinó sobre su chico para volver a besarlo.

A Ron siempre le había gustado el saber a café matutino de Hermione. Era ese ritual que nunca se perdía; ni siquiera habiendo discutido. Solamente la castaña se marchaba sin besarlo en ocasiones excepcionales donde la discusión hubiese sobrepasado unos límites que Ron ya empezaba a conocer. Pero no eran ellos sin sus discusiones, por lo que casi mantenían ese pacto: discutir, pero Hermione dándole ese beso que conseguía calmar el nerviosismo del muchacho y la incertidumbre de la castaña a que un día él se marchase para no volver.

Y ese día era de los mejores, porque ella había colgado sus brazos por su cuello y le empujó para que se acostase sobre ella. Él no lo dudo, dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones, acariciando un poco los costados de la joven con sus manos, consiguiendo que ella sonriese en ese beso, separándose para mirarle a los ojos.

―Me tengo que ir―declaró, sonsacando una mirada triste en el hombre―, pero volveré dentro de un rato. Y tú también tienes que ir a trabajar―le recordó, intentando alejarse sin mucho éxito.

―No quiero ir a trabajar―afirmó, consiguiendo que ella riese―. Venga…Por favor, Herms. Cariño…

―No, eso sí que no―se negó, procurando escaparse de las garras de su novio―. ¡No me llames cariño!

―Pero sí sé que te gusta…―dejó caer él con una sonrisa coqueta, consiguiendo que ella se sonrojase.

―Ahora no, Ron.

Consiguió al final escabullirse, dejando a un frustrado Ron Weasley en la cama. Al menos, le quedaba el chocolate y la torta. Se conformó. Nunca había rechazado una comida.

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas desde ese encuentro matutino, y Hermione parecía sumergida en sus propios pensamientos cuando caminaba con su mejor amiga por el callejón Diagon. Si bien era cierto que su amistad con Ginny se había incrementado notablemente, a veces era un poco raro tener tan buena amistad con la hermana pequeña de tu novio; y si encima le sumaba el hecho de que salía con el que consideraba su hermano, había algo que le hacía pensar que todo era un poco curioso y una broma del destino.

Pero ahora solamente podía pensar en todo lo que era su relación con Ron, y había algo que le había llamado la atención. Después de un año juntos, ni siquiera le había dicho un sencillo "te amo". No es que ella lo hubiese hecho, pero también era cierto que no había sido así ante el mutismo que él presentaba. Siempre le había escuchado a Ginny eso de que tenía que tomar la iniciativa en esos asuntos, pero ella quería que la tomase él por una vez.

¿Quién le había besado por primera vez? Ella. ¿Quién le había pedido el ser su novio? Ella. ¿Quién había sugerido la idea de que viviesen juntos después de que ella acabase el curso en Hogwarts? Ella.

Solamente faltaba que ella le pidiese la mano en matrimonio, cosa a lo que se negaba rotundamente. Era cierto que era agradable tomar ella la iniciativa con lo perfeccionista que era; pero ella necesitaba que Ron mostrase un poco de su parte, o que al menos, mostrase sus sentimientos un poco más. Por eso siempre estaba pensando, insegura, si el joven no sentía nada hacia ella más que una amistad.

―Creo que te estás pasando, Hermione―llegó a decir en su momento Ginny, mirando unos picardías, cosa que conseguía que la muchacha se pusiese más nerviosa de lo normal―. Eres una recatada.

―Déjame, Ginny, que no estoy para bromas.

―En vez de estar feliz porque cumples un año con Ron, estás pensando en si él te debe querer…En fin, yo no te voy a decir nada―replicó la pelirroja, siguiendo a lo suyo.

La joven se quedó en silencio, dejando escapar un suspiro antes de seguir a su mejor amiga, aunque a esta casi le hizo falta tener que arrastrar a su futura cuñada por los pasillos de cada tienda de ropa en la que se metían.

* * *

―No estoy seguro de esto, tío―susurró Ron, mirando las flores―. Es muy poco original.

―Tampoco se puede pedir mucho de eso en estos temas, Ron―señaló Harry, apoyándose en la estantería con suficiente cuidado como para que no se cayese nada―. Solamente tienes que hacerlo con sentimiento. Yo es lo que hago con tu hermana.

―No necesito esa clase de información, Harry―inquirió el pelirrojo, lanzando una mirada que lograría congelar a cualquiera―. Dios. Hermione tiene razón. No tengo sensibilidad alguna, ni originalidad, ni nada del estilo. Soy un completo…

―Sí, eres un idiota como sigas por ese camino―rio el moreno, haciéndose a un lado mientras observaba a su alrededor―. Le regalas unas flores, le preparas una cena, y listo.

―Pero eso ya lo hacemos de vez en cuando. Ya sabes…A Hermione le dan esos ataques románticos. No. Tengo que hacer algo que consiga que ella se sienta más especial de lo normal.

―Tú sabrás, Ron. Al fin y al cabo, eres el que conoce más a Hermione que todos los demás.

― ¿De verdad?

―Por supuesto.

Harry sonrió, dándole un poco de fuerzas al pelirrojo, que miró a su alrededor. Encontró algo que le llamó la atención, y no dudó en dirigirse hacia ese lado para poder observar el colgante con más dedicación. No era nada especial, ni nada relevante, pero era algo que le gustaba y que le hizo recordar una anécdota que le contó Hermione un día por la noche, viendo una película. Quizás no fuese algo especial del todo, u original, pero le gustó.

Y por eso mismo, compró ese colgante.

Se lo regalaría a ella.

A su preciosa y hermosa Hermione.

* * *

― ¡Ronald Bilius Weasley!

La castaña se levantó inmediatamente de la mesa, sintiendo como el vino se acomodaba mejor en el vestido que se había puesto para la ocasión.

La noche había comenzado notablemente bien, siendo una experiencia especial y bonita para Hermione, sobre todo el ver a Ron preparando con toda su dedicación la cena, y aclarando que no necesitaba ayuda. Por lo que ella se permitió estar tranquila con cosas del trabajo y leyendo un libro que le había regalado una de sus compañeras.

Se vio sumergida en el mundo que aquel objeto le entregaba hasta que el pelirrojo la llamó para cenar. Y cuando lo vio totalmente manchado de tomate y otras salsas, se preguntó si había hecho bien en dejarle cocinar solo, pero no hizo comentario alguno y esperó a que se limpiase por completo.

Y sin embargo, una noche que pintaba completamente extraordinaria se convirtió en una noche en la que Hermione acabó con el vino como decorativo de su vestido y un Ron con la perplejidad dibujada en su rostro. No se esperaba ese tipo de reacción por parte del chico, pero este no sabía qué hacer, ni mucho menos cómo calmar el puro nerviosismo que estaba demostrando Hermione, logrando que se asustase por completo. No había nada más terrorífico que una Granger enfadada.

―Yo…

― ¡Me has manchado el vestido! ¡Era de mis favoritos! ¡Encima con vino! ―Exclamó ella con fuerza, totalmente enfadada, mientras intentaba limpiarse un poco con la servilleta―Dios.

―Lo siento, Hermione…Yo…―Ron se quedó sin palabras, sonrojado entero por la falta de equilibrio y de consideración. Sabía que la castaña estaba a punto de estallar, pero le sorprendió el ver que estaba intentando controlar su respiración.

―Tranquilízate, Hermione. Ha sido solamente un fallo…Solamente eso―intentó asegurarse a ella misma―. No lo ha hecho a posta…No―sin embargo, clavó su mirada en el rostro de su novio―. ¿Por qué eres tan torpe, Ronald?

―No ha sido a propósito, cariño―declaró el joven, intentando abrazar a su novia sin éxito alguno―. Herms…

―Iba a ser la cena perfecta―susurró ella, dirigiéndose al salón y dejándose caer en el sofá―. Iba a ser la cena perfecta con mi chico perfecto…

―Hermione…―susurró él, sin saber cómo consolarla.

―Me apetecía tener una cena especial contigo, Ron. Celebrar que llevamos un año juntos. Celebrar que estamos juntos…No sé, me apetecía algo especial y perfecto.

― ¿Y no ha sido esto perfecto?

― ¿Cómo?

Él sonrió un poco, mordiéndose el labio. Se sentó al lado de la castaña, tomando sus manos entre las suyas para clavar sus ojos azules en los claros de la joven. Ella se quedó sin respiración, recordando una de las razones por las que amaba a ese tonto pelirrojo. Ron pareció quedarse pensativo, quizás eligiendo las palabras adecuadas para poder expresar lo que quería decir.

―Que esto ha sido perfecto.

― ¿De dónde sacas esa conclusión?

―Siempre estamos discutiendo. Siempre cometemos estupideces. Siempre que organizamos algo, se estropea por cualquier cosa. Siempre que estamos bien, logramos que todo cambie. Y siempre que organizamos algo que queremos que salga perfecto, sale justamente lo contrario. Por eso somos perfectos.

―No te entiendo, cariño…

―Pues que pese a que no nos salen las cosas como queremos, somos la pareja perfecta para que salgan las cosas justamente al revés de cómo lo planeamos.

Hermione no pudo evitar contener la risa al final, golpeando a su novio en el pecho antes de abalanzarse sobre él y estrecharlo con fuerza hacia su cuerpo, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras sentía como los brazos del pelirrojo la rodeaban, logrando que una sonrisa amaneciese en su rostro.

―Gracias, Ronald―logró decir, escuchando como este reía por lo bajo.

― ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?

―Es uno de esos momentos en los que, en la película muggle, la chica diría "me es imposible enfadarme contigo, cariño".

―Eso en ti no sería muy…―pero ella lo calló con un beso, logrando que sus labios se curvasen hacia arriba, formando una sonrisa.

―No estoy enfadada―aclaró Hermione―. Gracias por intentar ver las cosas de manera positiva.

―Es difícil no hacerlo teniéndote conmigo, Herms―susurró el pelirrojo, volviendo ella a reírse ante la mirada que él le lanzó, sumamente coqueta―. Gracias…

― ¿Gracias por qué?

―Por estar conmigo, aunque sea un inútil, un patoso y…

―No empieces así, Ron―cortó ella, posando sus dedos en los labios del muchacho para lograr que permaneciese callado―. Te quiero así, seas insoportable o un insensible.

― ¿Gracias? ―Rio, besando a la castaña con entusiasmo―Herms…

―Dime…

El joven se quedó en silencio, volviendo a besarla apasionadamente. La chica se quedó sin respiración, deslizando sus brazos por la espalda de él para juntar sus cuerpos. Se sentó en su regazo, favoreciendo la postura, y que así él pudiese abrazarla de la mejor manera posible. Cuando Hermione quiso darse cuenta, podía sentir como una de las manos del pelirrojo se deslizaba por su espalda, de arriba abajo, sin detenerse; tan lento el movimiento que lograba dejarla sin cordura alguna. Hermione Granger, la mujer con más cordura en ese mundo, se perdí entre las caricias de su novio, el que no dudó en esbozar una de esas sonrisas que dejaban a la muchacha totalmente perdida, quizás sumergida en un mundo de ensueño.

―Te amo.

Dos palabras.

Cinco letras.

Algo tan sencillo que volvió loca a Hermione Granger.

Algo que hizo que ella sonriese de una manera que él nunca había visto antes.

Algo que hizo que la muchacha, interiormente, cantase, bailase, riese, llorase, disfrutase, amase…De todo lo que se le pudiese ocurrir a la mente humana.

Algo que hizo que ella acercase su rostro peligrosamente al del pelirrojo.

Un algo que logró, quizás, dejar a Ron totalmente excitado; una mirada felina que consiguió que los dos sintiesen el ardor en su corazón.

Algo que podía sonar estúpido.

Algo que, sin lugar a dudas, era perfecto.

―Y yo a ti.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:** Pufff...Me costó mucho, porque las tres opciones eran como en plan..."¡Ah! ¿qué escojo? *.*" Entonces, pues me decidí por la segunda opción, que era la del primer "te amo". Entonces...Claro, creo que mi regalo invisible se pregunta lo de "M" y eso de que hay segunda parte si ya he subido lo del "te amo", y como soy yo muy complicada y mala como yo sola (xD), pues...Después de esto, la noche solo puede acabar de una manera concreta, ¿no? xDD Así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro y mezclo dos peticiones que, al fin y al cabo, no tienen que estar independientes la una con la otra:P En fin, aquí dejo la primera parte. Espero que a mi amigo invisible le guste, aunque no sé todavía xDDDD_


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** _Perfecto.  
_

**Género:** _Romance_.

**Pareja:** _Ron/Hermione._

**Aclaración:** _El "One-short" se divide en dos partes._

**Palabras:** _3002._

**Disclaimer:** _El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, y la pareja mucho menos._ _Este fic participa en el "Amigo secreto Ronmionero" del foro "Ronmione pride"_._  
_

**Rating:** _M._

_Este fic es regalo para **kisses rain,** que me tocó como regalo de amigo invisible._

* * *

―Ron…

Su nombre se escapó de los labios de su novia, la que fijó su mirada en el rostro de su chico, acariciando este con sumo cuidado, procurando que sus dedos se deslizasen por su rostro, logrando que una sonrisa naciese, acompañada de ese sonrojo de sus pómulos. Ambos se estremecieron, sintiendo Hermione como su pelvis rozaba con la de él cuando se sentó a ahorcajadas suyo.

Una especie de temblor se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, recorriendo la espina dorsal y logrando que se estremeciese, estrechándose contra su pecho, dejando escapar un suspiro cerca de su oído. El pelirrojo abrió los párpados ante ese contacto, completamente sorprendido por esa intimidad que conseguía vivir con su novia. Nunca se había imaginado vivir una escena como aquella, pese a que siempre las vivían después de una discusión acalorada. Pero no se lo llegaba a imaginar nunca; quizás porque disfrutaba de saborearlo en vivo y en directo, aunque no estaba completamente seguro de que esa fuese la razón.

En parte, podía comprender que fuese por el mero hecho de que no era un hombre dedicado a la imaginación, aunque también se podía añadir que, cuando soñaba, solamente podía divisar esa cabellera rizada, con el pelo de tonalidad clara y esa sonrisa radiante que se apoderaba del rostro de Granger cada vez que se encontraban cara a cara. Era con esa sonrisa cuando Ron dejaba de dudar un poco, y de preguntarse por qué una mujer tan fabulosa como ella estaba a su lado.

Al igual que Hermione, con ese brillo en los ojos del muchacho, comprendía que la quería con toda su alma. Era un intercambio de información que lograba que los dos se calmasen, respirasen, y pudiesen sonreír de verdad.

Su amor era ese tipo de historia perfecta, donde el príncipe acababa con su princesa. Pero su historia tenía una particularidad.

El hombre no era el más sensible, y menos el más románticos de todos; sí que era guapo y atractivo, aunque su inteligencia no destacaba entre la de los demás. Podía ser inseguro, e incluso molestarse enseguida; y quizás tenía sus momentos de debilidad, donde podía más el orgullo que los sentimientos de verdad. Pero era Ron Weasley, el joven que ahora mismo posaba sus labios en el cuello de la chica, logrando que se escapase de esta un profundo suspiro.

Sus manos se trasladaron hacia la espalda, introduciendo sus fuertes manos por debajo del vestido, subiéndolo este ligeramente para poder acariciar los muslos de su novia; siempre le había gustado la suave y fina piel de Hermione, tan blanquecina que casi podía confundirla con la nieve. O quizás era esa tal "Blancanieves", un personaje de uno de los cuentos muggles de la muchacha. Pero eso tampoco venía mucho al caso, por lo que Ron se dedicó a dejar pequeños mordiscos por la mandíbula de Granger, que soltó una risita nerviosa, apartándose para poder besar los labios del pelirrojo apasionadamente, dando toda su vida y alma en ese encuentro de lenguas.

Una batalla por demostrar quien mandaba de los dos. Una batalla en la que, quizás por orgullo, o puede que por amor, ninguno de los dos se dejarían vencer. Hermione recordó la primera vez que hizo el amor con Ron, un día de invierno, cuando los dos, quizás movidos por la pasión, y por supuesto, por sus sentimientos, decidieron entregarse por primera vez el uno al otro; y aunque salió todo fatal, con un Ron sonrojado buscando su ropa y ella ocultando su desnudez bajo la mirada de un Harry Potter totalmente atemorizado, fue un momento especial.

La otra discrepancia de la historia era que Hermione no era una de las mujeres más atractivas del mundo mágico; su estilo por la ropa era indiferente, y su cabello no estaba muy cuidado en general. Además, su carácter era muy fuerte. Algunas personas lo llamaban "decisión"; otras, en cambio, preferían denominarlo como "repelencia". Para el caso, también se podía destacar su sabiduría, aunque siempre mostrada con un toque que dejaba a los demás con la sensación de inferioridad.

Por eso ella se atrevió a tomar el rostro del joven entre sus manos, impidiendo que este se alejase, realizando movimientos de sus caderas sobre el regazo del muchacho, que parecía haberse perdido en ese beso que la castaña estaba procurando en evitar que se rompiese. Amaba cada lugar recóndito de la boca de Ron; quizás porque siempre sabía a algo dulce, y aunque sonase asqueroso, amaba el sabor de Ron cuando este había comido fresas, o chocolate. Y más si el chocolate era blanco.

El pelirrojo gimió en la boca de la chica, logrando que esta se apartase riendo, entrelazando sus brazos en su cuello y ocultando su rostro en su cuello, pudiendo así aspirar el aroma de su cuerpo. Siempre le había gustado el aroma que Ron desprendía.

Weasley sonrió, tomando así un poco de control sobre la situación, cogiendo el cuerpo de su novia entre sus manos y echándola sobre el sofá, cayendo él sobre ella. Hermione le miró en un principio con una sonrisa zalamera, dejando paso a ese toque coqueto que ella poseía. Ese toque que solo mostraba con él, deslizando de arriba abajo su mano por la espalda del muchacho, decidiendo, finalmente, que era hora de empezar con aquello que más le gustaba.

Sus dedos rozaron la piel del chico, logrando que este tragase saliva, completamente entretenido en observar como Hermione se relamía los labios, dispuesta a lograr que su pelirrojo favorito lograse rozar las estrellas con un solo movimiento de sus manos. Tiró de su camisa, haciendo que él se sentase de rodillas sobre ella, dejando así al descubierto su torso desnudo.

Ese era el momento en el que él aprovechaba para poder dejar castos besos por la línea del cuello, más por el hecho de que Hermione cedía ante la ocasión de poder contemplar la desnudez del pelirrojo. Este clavó sus ojos azules sobre el rostro de la joven, analizando completamente cada rasgo de este. Cada línea que la perfilaba por completo. Cada pequeña peca que pudiese encontrar escondida en el lugar más recóndito del planeta.

Pero no era algo que le importase demasiado. No cuando podía saborear su piel con decisión, lamiendo esta con su lengua; sintió como el cuerpo de ella se estremecía contra el suyo, percibiendo como sus pechos chocaban contra su torso desnudo, logrando que su propia piel se erizase por aquel simple contacto ocasionado por sus roces, por el toque que era poder sentir como las manos de la castaña se aferraban a su espalda, empujándole para que ambos chocasen.

Era uno de esos abrazos que les dejaban sin aliento. Un abrazo que desencadenaba en un encuentro intentos, en un sinfín de miradas osadas, de caricias prohibidas y lascivas, de besos robados, impuestos, malogrados para conseguir que los dos disfrutase; para que gimiesen de placer. Por eso a Hermione no le importaba que Ron tirase de la cremallera del vestido, dejando así al descubierto parte de la espalda de la castaña, logrando que esta volviese a temblar al percibir como la yema de los dedos de su novio tanteaban el terreno, jugueteando con el broche del sujetador.

―Ron…―Se escapó de sus labios, como si fuese una llamada de auxilio. Como si fuese una necesidad que necesitaba cubrir de manera impetuosa y veloz.

Pero a Ron siempre le había justado juguetear con ella, con su chica, por lo que colocaba su pierna entre la entrepierna de Granger, consiguiendo que esta abriese los párpados, clavando sus ojos castaños en los azules del pelirrojo, que sonreía extensamente, provocando una especie de gruñido en la chica, que se aferraba a su espalda, evitando que él se pudiese escapar de su lado. Era algo que ni siquiera quería experimentar. La falta de contacto por parte suya.

No le importó las caricias que le proporcionaban las manos de Ron por encima de la prenda, ni esos besos que, aunque saciaban su hambre, solamente conseguían que ella se muriese todavía más por sentir como Ron la hacía suya; solamente de él, y de nadie más.

―Ron―volvió a susurrar, pero con un tono más serio que hizo que él riese entre dientes.

Deslizó la tira del vestido por sus hombros, dejándolos completamente solos, acompañados de la tira del sujetador, que permanecía en su lugar sin que nadie se librase de él. Pero los ojos azules del muchacho se deslizaban por la piel de la chica, analizando cada lunar que estuviese marcado en ella; fijándose en cada herida que pudiese tener; observando cada pequeña arruga que pudiese empezar a amanecer. En sí, disfrutando de la belleza que se representaba en frente suyo, saboreando lo que era poder contemplar parte de la desnudez de Hermione.

Esta, en cambio, parecía un poco impaciente; y aunque sabía que Ron se rememoraba en observarla detenidamente, era también cierto que le parecía incomprensible que ella fuese la rápida e impetuosa en ese tipo de relaciones. Eso demostraba bien aquel dicho que se decía en todos los lugares del mundo: "las apariencias engañan".

―Eres tan hermosa, Hermione…―musitó él, tan sumamente fascinado que no dudó en tomar el rostro de la aludida entre sus manos, acariciando con los dedos cada tramo de este, como si estuviese memorizando cada forma de este―Te quiero tanto, Herms…Tanto…

Ella esbozó una de sus mejore sonrisas, invitándole a que prosiguiese por donde había comenzado, haciendo que el pelirrojo tirase del broche del sujetador. Hermione se colocó mejor, siendo ella esta vez la que empujase del torso desnudo del pelirrojo, cayendo su cuerpo en el sofá, extasiado por la sensualidad que era capaz de mostrar la chica en la intimidad. Como si no se hubiese dado cuenta, el sujetador cayó al suelo, dejando ver así los pequeños pechos que ella poseía.

No eran especiales, ni mucho menos, pero en él levantaban una especie de pasión que le resultaba difícil de controlar. Tragó saliva, procurando no abalanzarse sobre su cuerpo, dispuesto a lamer cada parte de esta con total entrega. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Hermione ya se había colocado encima de él, siendo sus caderas rodeadas por sus fuertes brazos, y besándose de nuevo; de esa manera que sabían ellos dos, sumergiéndose en un mar de sensaciones que estaban acostumbrados a navegar.

Cuando amabas a alguien, no importaba la rutina, o el conocer el lugar que conseguía enloquecer a su pareja; es más, eso era una de las mayores experiencias que el ser humano pudiese llegar a experimentar. Por eso, Hermione Granger siempre procuraba dejar besos sobre el pecho de su novio, logrando que esta temblase un poco ante ese suave y ligero contacto de los suaves labios de la mujer contra su piel, igual que lo era el mero hecho de que sus uñas se clavasen en la carne, dejando así ligeras marcas que recordaría él al despertarse, abrazado a ella.

Era uno de esos toques que le hacían saber que todo aquello era real; que no era una mentira. Que Hermione era su hogar, y que nunca dejaría de serlo. Que Hermione era la mujer de su vida. Que era el amor de su vida, por el que estaba dispuesto a luchar por encima de todo; alguien a quien nunca dejaría. No otra vez. Por quien procuraría vencer todos sus temores. Por quien procuraba ser una mejor persona. A Ronald Weasley le costó mucho darse cuenta que ella era una de las razones por las que había madurado, luchado, y vencido. Ella fue una de sus razones. Todo el mundo las tenía, y la de Ron tenía un nombre: Hermione Jean Granger.

La muchacha tiró de su vestido, quedando totalmente desnuda, a excepción de una ligera braguita que quedaba por debajo del ombligo, dándole un toque juvenil que parecía que la castaña nunca había tenido, pero que en verdad tenía. Esas braguitas amarillas que a veces hacían que él se riese porque le parecían una estupidez, con el estampado de Snoopy, y que hacían que ella le golpease, molesta y enfurruñada. Y después, que él la besase en el cuello, y en la nuca, y en todos los lugares que se le ocurriesen, para hacer que ella sonriese, que se girase, y que le diera un beso de esos catos, que servían para dejarle claro que no estaba enfadada con él. Todo con tal que Hermione sonriese. Ese era el objetivo de Ron. Que Hermione sonriese por todo lo vivido. Que sonriese cada vez que estaba a su lado.

Dios, quería a Hermione con todas sus fuerzas; por eso no dudaba cuando la tomaba entre sus brazos, besándola con el deseo contenido. Y casi le parecía algo divino el descubrir como ella se dejaba abrazar, extasiada, dispuesta a estar a su lado pasara lo que pasase. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la castaña había desabrochado el botón del pantalón que él llevaba, encontrándose con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de la antigua Gryffindor.

El descubrir que podía ser sumamente encantadora, seductora, silencio, encendía el corazón del pelirrojo, acelerando su respiración y la velocidad en la que tardaba en recorrer la sangre todas sus venas. Y podía ser mentira, pero Ron casi lo podía sentir así. Era todo un lujo que Hermione le acariciase la entrepierna, besando su boca con entusiasmo, escapándose de su garganta gemidos que eran silenciados con los propios labios de Weasley, el que incrementaba el ritmo de las caricias de la castaña con las que él le dedicaba a ella.

Decidió soltar también un jadeo, acelerando el ritmo cardíaco de ella, que se aferró a su cuerpo con más fuerza, logrando que Ron temblase con suma gracia. Y por eso, Hermione no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, tirando de los vaqueros para acabar arrojándolos sobre la alfombra del suelo, una que compraron un día que decidieron ir a visitar a los padres de la castaña después de haber conseguido que estos recuperasen la memoria.

Y antes de que él pudiese hacer nada, ella ya se había librado del resto de las prendas, instándole a que hiciese ya lo que tenía que hacer. Pero a Ron siempre le gustaba hacer derogar, jugar un poco con su querida novia. Tomó su cuello con fuerza, obligándola a que sus labios chocasen de nuevo; ella gruñó, presa de la desesperación de sentir a su novio dentro de ella, a que Ron la amase un poco más de la cuenta; más de lo que ya sabía que él la amaba. Pero cuando el pelirrojo le hacía eso, sus pechos reaccionaban, poniéndose los pezones erectos. Aquello que él sabía aprovechar, succionando antes la zona del cuello para dejar esa marca que tendría que cubrir ella con un pañuelo. Pero más porque ella quisiese, no porque se lo pidiese él mismo.

―Ron…―casi no la había oído, pero se detuvo, clavando sus pupilas azules en las de ella, dejando claro que sabía perfectamente que quería decirle algo―Yo también te quiero.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa cuando pronunció esas palabras, aferrándose a él y soltando un gemido de puro placer cuando él la penetró con suavidad. Siempre lo hacía así, por lo que a ella no le supuso ningún problema, clavando las uñas en su espalda, procurando no hacerle mucho daño; pero le resultaba difícil controlarse cuando él empujaba, a veces con suavidad, otras veces un poco más brusco, haciendo que ella se estremeciese, temblando entre sus brazos. Notaba el suspiro del joven en su oído, dejando escapar el aliento; y eso a ella le encantaba, acomodándose más hacia su cuerpo, pidiéndole que no parase. Y cuando Ron estuvo a punto de cometer las órdenes de su novia, algo les detuvo.

― ¡Oh, Dios mío! ―Exclamó Harry, cubriéndose los ojos mientras se giraba.

Hermione emitió un sonoro chillido, sintiendo como Ron salía de ella del susto. Pero antes de que la castaña se pudiese quejar por el dolor, ya se estaba cubriendo con el vestido, procurando que su mejor amigo no pudiese ver nada más de ella. El pelirrojo tardó en reaccionar, recibiendo una especie de manotazo por parte de su novia, la que parecía perpleja por la situación. Y lo peor de todo, es que no era la primera vez que les sucedía algo como eso.

― ¡Harry! ―Llamó ella, completamente molesta por la interrupción. Había estado tan cerca…

― ¡Hermione! ―Repitió él, aún con los ojos cubiertos― ¿Puedo abrirlos ya? ¿Puedo mirar? Es que esto es un tanto incómodo.

La castaña ladeó la cabeza, completamente confundida, para levantarse y salir de la habitación, dejando cierta intimidad a su novio y a su mejor amigo. Cuando esta salió de allí, el moreno se permitió mirar, no sin antes mandarle a su cuñado que se vistiese. Este no tardó en hacerlo, al menos la parte de abajo, dejando su torso desnudo.

―Me has estropeado un polvo, Harry…

― ¡Ron! ―Recriminó Hermione desde el otro lado de la sala, consiguiendo que este se encogiese, recibiendo una mirada por parte del azabache, que parecía estar aguantando la risa.

―Lo siento, cariño―respondió él, lanzando una mirada furibunda a su amiga―, y tú, deja de reírte.

―Lo siento, cariño, pero es que es difícil―se burló Potter, golpeándole amistosamente―. ¿Por qué os pillo en situaciones comprometedoras? Estuve presente en vuestro primer beso y en…

―No me lo recuerdes―pidió Ron, riendo entre dientes.

―Hermione no me podía ni siquiera mirar a la cara.

―Ni yo, tío. Y dudo mucho que lo vaya a hacer en unos días…

―Yo no tengo la culpa de haber vuelto a pillaros en pleno acto…

Harry soltó una carcajada, indicándole a Ron al final que tenía que ayudarle con unas cajas que tenía que transportar hasta la casa de Sirius. El pelirrojo se dirigió hacia el cuarto, entrando para encontrarse a su novia, que permanecía oculta bajo la colcha de la cama. Esbozó una sonrisa, acercándose y sentándose a su lado.

―Te quiero, Hermione.

La aludida se asomó, sonriendo un poco para besarle de nuevo, logrando que Ron volviese a perder el sentido.

Sin lugar a dudas, eso resultaba, simplemente, perfecto.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:** Pufff...En serio, me he quedado con sensación rara. Que conste que he intentado que quede lo más natural, pero después de releerlo mil veces, me he quedado en plan...Ummmm...Pero bueno, creo que ha quedado gracioso con ese final, y la aparición estelar de Harry Potter xDDDDD En fin, espero que te guste esta parte también, Kisses ;) Un besuco ^^_


End file.
